Have We Met Before?
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: I make the worst attempt ever to expand on the scene in which Noel and Jin meet for the first time. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody. SevilResoleon here and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction.

This is just an attempt to expand on the scene that Noel and Jin meet for the first time.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Jin X Noel Story: Have We Met Before? **

In the hillside that looms over the Military Academy laid a person with blond hair and glasses. He had his school uniform on with a bland expression that makes it so that people cannot tell how he is feeling so easily. He feels the breeze gently blowing across his face. However, his view of the sky gets obscured by a rather miniscule piece of paper. The breeze stops and Jin sees it falling toward him. Out of reflex, he catches it and reads it to himself.

_His look of elegance makes him admired by all._

_He's adept at everything he does._

_What he does causes people to have their hearts flutter. _

_People look to him as the role model to take on after._

_His name is...Jin Kisaragi._

Just then, Jin heard a girl scream toward his right. He looks to see a girl with blonde hair with her head down. She appeared to be catching her breath.

"I'm so sorry! Could I please have that paper back? It's personal." The girl said with a squeamish tone.

Jin's expression of undefined emotion did not change after hearing her sentence. Instead, he just let's his words define how he feels about the situation. For some reason, Jin has a tendency and way to talk without changing his facial expression and body language.

"This slip of paper is yours? I would have just tossed but since you find use for it, I'll give it back to you."

The girl still had her head down with her long blond hair covering her face.

"Th-Thank, you." The girl said.

"You must have run a long distance to have fatigued yourself like that. If you don't mind, could I see your face?" Jin requested with a gentle tone.

"Um...yes."

Once the girl caught her breath, she slowly raised her head and removed the hair that was obscuring her face from Jin's view. Upon seeing this girl's face, his expression gave rare change. It represented surprise, joy and disbelief.

"S-Saya?" The name slipped from Jin's mouth.

"Huh?" The girl asked in astonishment.

"No...you're not her..."

"You...look shaken um..." The girl didn't know Jin's name.

"It's...Jin...Jin Kisaragi." Jin was slow to respond.

The girl shrieked a bit. Little did she know that she was talking to the infamous student Jin Kisaragi.

"P-Please excuse my manners and my interruption of your time of solitude!" Noel screamed out with panic as she gave quick bow.

Slowly, the surprise faded from Jin's face and he clears his throat. He stood up and walked a bit close to the girl. He gave a gentle pat on her head and let out a subtle smile. The girl gasped a bit and put held one arm with the other in bashfulness. Jin gave a light chuckle before speaking again to the girl.

"You don't need to be all manners to me. To be honest...I'm sick of people talking to me that way. You can just call me Jin. You can also talk to me as though we're students of equal terms."

"Oh...okay..." The girl said sheepishly.

"Oh, I almost forgot...your name?"

"Y-yes, Jin Kisaragi. My name is...Noel...Vermillion."

"Noel Vermillion, is it? That's a nice name to have. Your name means Christmas Day in French."

"I-It does? I-I had no idea. What's special about your name...Jin?"

"Nothing special that I know of. In fact, it's kind of commonplace. You have a rare name so you're easy to pick out."

"I...believe you. Um, if you don't mind me asking...is this spot where you are whenever we have downtime?"

"...Yes...why do you ask?"

"Because...I wanted to meet you myself and...you're kind of...my role model to take on after. I just wish that we would have met in a more conventional matter." Noel gave a slight giggle after finishing her sentence.

"Fate works in strange ways...Noel. I'm glad to be an example to follow after. However, remember that in the end, you must walk your own path. That's advice coming from your role model."

Noel bowed again. "Thank you so much, Jin Kisaragi!"

"You don't have to do all that formal stuff to me. I told you, I dislike that kind of behavior. I can't tell you the last conversation I had where it wasn't formal and rubbish like that."

"Okay...Jin."

Suddenly, he remembers something important about the girl named Noel.

"Oh, I remember hearing about a student who barely passed the entrance exam named Noel Vermillion. She barely passed every other concept but compensated for her outstanding scores on the Ars Magus test. It was the best out of everyone. That would be you, would it?"

"Y-Yes, that's me. But...honestly, if it weren't for my skill, I wouldn't have made it in so...I guess I'm an exception...ha..."

"Everyone's got their ups and downs. In my opinion, as long as you have at least one strong point, you'll just pull through."

"Thank you, Jin."

Jin didn't feel any emotion having a conversation with the girl named Noel Vermillion. She represented someone from his past. His thoughts turned to the slip of paper that he still had in his possession. Soon after, Noel's eyes looked in that direction, also.

"Oh...that slip of paper, Jin, is mine."

"Yes, I almost forgot about it. Here you go. If I were you, I'd recommend writing indoors rather than outdoors, especially on a breezy day as this."

Jin slowly raised the hand holding the paper and Noel gently takes it from him. They look at each other for a few moments before Jin makes his move to go past Noel. However, Jin's mouth moved so suddenly, even it caught him off guard.

"Classes are about to resume. I'm not going to save you from being late if you just lollygag around." Jin said not even looking at Noel.

"Oh, right! I lost track of time! Thank you again, Jin!"

Noel ran in the opposite direction of Jin. Jin briefly stops in his tracks to look back at Noel who is running off. He grimaced a bit before talking to himself a bit.

"Tch...so that's Noel Vermillion? I never expected her to look like...just when I was starting to forget...oh well, I'll be sure to get past this obstacle but...somehow I feel as though it will be my hardest one to conquer."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that and as always, thanks for reading!

This is not my best work at all...

**Did We Meet Before: End**


End file.
